Hanzo Yukei
Apperance * Messy reddish brown hair * Golden eyes * thin but toned body * unusually sharp canines and hard nails ^7C14413552F1D53E88F58F6BD649419380532EE1177CA8F4E4^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png 05a188c7a6704275ee1d7e50a791c72e.png Yukei copy.png Yukei 3.png Behavior/Personality Yukei is a bit on the outgoing side, being one to often shoot out random bits of fun information and is incredibly smart despite his unusual appearance. He's willing to do whatever it takes to do the right thing even it means breaking the law. All of this hides a highly sadistic side that will draw out fights just to test his own limits. The pain of the corrupt and criminal is almost euphoric for him to experience. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: Unemployed '''Fighting Style Base Style: Unconventional street fighting is relatively untrained but acts based on his instinct. He calls this style the Wild Soul. 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' His weapon of choice is his hands and body he will also pick up anything he can get his hands on to fight. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Hanzo Yukei was born in Kasaihana city to a family of relatively normal people the only thing originally setting him apart was his strangely gold eyes. At the age of 14 he started to show signs of a violent nature. He seemed to not care about getting into fights and always seemed to come out on top. Often sending them to the hospital. He spent time bouncing from home to home due to his parents being killed on his 16th birthday by a group of street thugs. He spent the following years focusing on finding them and killing them in the most excruciating ways possible. This awakened a need in him to hunt down those who commit crimes and literally force them to beg for forgiveness. His golden eyes constantly stricking fear into some of the lower level criminals who began to call him Dusk. This was mainly because he became most active at the twilight hours of the night. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Combat 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun